


New Member of the Family

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Both of your girlfriends were on a mission for a week. You noticed whenever you came home from work that a stray golden retriever was around your apartment building.





	New Member of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> (D/N) = dog name. 
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess

Both of your girlfriends were on a mission for the week. You weren’t an Avenger like Natasha and Wanda so you stayed at the apartment the three of you shared. Whenever your girlfriends go away on a mission, it can get pretty lonely at the apartment. 

For the last few days, whenever you came home from work you noticed a stray golden retriever around your apartment building. It broke your heart. You’ve been slowly giving the dog some food whenever you could. You finally were able to get the dogs trust so you were able to bring him to the vet.

After the visit to the vet, you decided to take him home with you. You couldn’t just give him to the animal shelter where he might not find a home. He was already comfortable with you. When you decided to take him home with you, you decided to name him (D/N).

Once you got back to the apartment you set everything up. (D/N) was following you all over the apartment. After you fed him, you went into the living room and sat on the couch to watch some TV. (D/N) jumped up and curled up next to you. You smiled as you started petting him and he started falling asleep.

xxxxx

It was now the end of the week and Natasha and Wanda would be coming home any minute. You weren’t sure how they would react to seeing a dog at the apartment, you just hope they would fall in love with him just as much as you have. 

You were in the kitchen, you just gave (D/N) some food when you heard the front door open and Wanda say, “(Y/N)? We’re home!” 

You immediately smiled when you heard Wanda’s voice. You quickly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Natasha and Wanda were. Your smile grew even bigger once you saw your girlfriends. When they saw you they had smiles on their faces as well. 

You ran up to Wanda and wrapped your arms around her. She wrapped her arms around you and pulled you in for a kiss. You smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer. 

“We missed you so much, printsessa.” Wanda said once you both pulled away from the kiss. 

Natasha walked over to you and Wanda, she wrapped her arms around your waist from behind and started placing kisses on your neck. You couldn’t help but blush. It felt so good to be back in your girlfriends arms. Then all of a sudden you heard a bark. Your eyes widen. 

“Did a dog just bark?” Natasha pulled away from you. Wanda had a confused look on her face. You look at your girlfriends then slowly nod. “(Y/N), why is there a dog in the apartment?”

(D/N) came running over to you with his tail wagging. You smiled, you kneel down in front of him and he started to lick your face causing you to laugh. When he stopped licking your face, you looked at Natasha and Wanda.

“I found him walking around outside, he didn’t have a collar or anything. I couldn’t just leave him out there.” You wrapped your arms around (D/N).

Wanda couldn’t help but smile. She knelt down next to you and started petting (D/N) which caused him to wag his tail even more. “He’s so adorable!” 

You couldn’t help but smile, you knew Wanda already loved him. You look back over at Natasha, she was still standing in the same place as before. “Nat?” You couldn’t tell what was going though her head.

“He is adorable.” Natasha walked over to you and Wanda, she knelt down in front of (D/N). “Did you already give him a name?”

You nod. “(D/N).” Natasha nods, she smiled as she started petting (D/N). “So we can keep him?” You look at her with hope in your eyes. Natasha chuckles and nods. You smile and wrap your arms around her. You begin placing kisses all over her face.

You were so happy that your girlfriends fell in love with (D/N) just as much as you did. You now had a new member of your family and you couldn’t be happier.


End file.
